


Against their odds

by Catchingthedream



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchingthedream/pseuds/Catchingthedream
Summary: CeceXTenseiCece has an off quirk. It's not exactly combative but she can mess with people sanity. That's the meaning behind her quirk(brutal honesty). Cece had to think of ways to use her quirk and get a job. Being an adult is hard. Luckily in a quick fashion she became UA's hero counselor. Working strictly with class A-1 she proves how much she can be useful to them. It also helps being close the Tenya Idia who is the brother to her longest running crush, Tensei Idia.
Relationships: Cece/tenseiiida
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

I tapped my foot on the floor as I impatiently waited for my coffee to finish being made. I quickly looked at my watch located on my left wrist checking the time for the fifth time in two minutes. I hated being in such a public place just because of the risk but since my coffee machine broke I now have no other choice. 

"Cece?" The barista yelled. 

I groaned in relief as I made my way to the counter and grabbed my coffee. 

"Thank god took you long enough." I grumbled as I grabbed it. I stopped short and could feel my eyes go wide. " I mean thank you and sorry. Not really but I have no control over how honest I am." 

I mentally groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You no what, never mind I'll just take my coffee." I said while quickly grabbing my coffee and trying to bolt out the door as fast as I could. 

"You, Cece, are a curse sometimes." I mumbled under my breath as I took a sip of my coffee. 

I finally reached my destination and still felt the over whelming feeling of coming upon the UA academy. I've been working here for a few months but does it have to be so tall. Sighing I made my way inside and to the safety of my office. 

I threw my bag on to a chair and plopped down in my rolling chair behind a desk. Not that I ever use it but it makes me feel important. I looked at my scheduling book to see if I have any appointments this morning. Looks like there's just one. Tenya Iida. I smile. 

"Your brother is my first appointment this should be good." I said to the picture of Tensei Iida I keep on my desk. 

I've had the biggest crush on him for so long. I figured might as well take this opportunity to maybe meet him, marry him? I internally laughed. I highly doubt it but it's worth a try. Could you imagine though me with a hero. Knocks on my door pull me out of my fantasy and back into my office. 

"Yes?" I call out. 

The door quickly opens and Tenya steps inside. 

"Good morning Tenya!" I say trying to make him feel welcome. 

"I really don't want to be here." He sighs out. 

"Oh I'm not that bad." I chuckle. 

He sighs as he sits in the designated chair all my patients sit in. I opened the top drawer of my desk and pull out a flask and take a gulp of alcohol. I relish in the burn in my throat wishing it actually did something else rather then just dull my quirk. 

"do you really have to do that every time I come in your office?" Tenya sighs. 

"I don't think you could handle me at my soberest." I laughed out while grabbing my black book and slumped into the chair across from him. 

I could see him visibly straighten up more. "So, Tenya, is there anything in particular you want to talk about with this session?"

Tenya slightly shrugged his shoulders before pushing up his glasses, which normally meant he had something on his mind. 

"Im worried." He finally let out. 

"What about exactly? the provisional license exams or the attack on the training facility?" I said as I scribbled a doodled in my black book. 

After a short silence he huffed out a breath. "Everything really, from those things you mentioned to the League of villains and my brother as well." 

I could feel my interests perk up with the mention of Tensei. " What about Tensei, I mean your brother, are you worried about?" I mentioned trying to act nonchalant about asking about him. 

I crossed my legs and leaned a little forward to pay a little more attention to what he was saying now. 

"Okay?" Tenya said confused, "I'm worried he may be getting a little too deep with a mission he is on." 

I nodded my head." Okay go on. is it the mission itself that could be dangerous or the people the mission is about?" 

Tenya shook his head. "I just have a bad feeling, I can't quite pinpoint why I feel like this but I want to know how to warn him to be careful with out making it seem like he can't do his job."

I nodded in understanding and sat back in my chair, folding my hands in my lap I replied to him. "Thats very understanding you wouldn't want Tensei to get hurt, nobody wants that." 

Tenya arched one of his eyebrows. "yeah so how should I go about this?" 

"I would suggest bringing it up in casual conversation, like for example, I hope work is going good and you're staying safe. Subtle but you get the point across." I explained. 

Tenya nodded his head. "okay I'll try something along those lines."

I shifted my butt on my seat and leaned forward again. " So, have you given it any thought to introducing me and your brother?" I quickly added. 

Getting flustered after bringing it up again he waves his arms around robotically. "Ms. Counselor I've told you time and time again leave my brother out of this unless it has to do with the topic." 

I drooped back into my chair defeated. "Oh come on Tenya, All you would be doing is just getting the ball rolling and if you did I will never bring it up again."

I could see him processing the agreement but looked determined again. "No, I will not, so if we are done today I would like to go back to class now." 

Tenya stood up and made his way out of my office a little more frustrated then when he came in. I reached under the side table next to my chair and pulled out my normal bottle of alcohol. I then flicked the cap off and chugged a good amount. I then slammed down the bottle on the table and sighed. 

"maybe I'll have to take things into my own hands." I suggested to myself.


	2. 2

I slowly melted into my chair and let out a loud sigh. "Why is everything so difficult?" I groaned picking up my black book and sat it on the side table. I lazily grabbed the bottle of alcohol again and took a few more gulps. I put the bottle back down and decided to see my next few session were. 

After a few more students came for their appointments, I was wore out for the day. I started to pack up all my things and disappear before I get sucked into anything else. But as I shove somethings In my bag I hear a knock on my door. I heaved a loud sigh as I put my bag on my desk. 

"Yes, come in." I lazily said. 

The door opened and in stepped someone I never thought would come through my door. I grabbed the side of my desk to stabilize myself so I didn't faint. 

"T-tensei Iida?" I stuttered out. "W-what brings you to my office?" 

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at myself for how flustered I sounded. I could hear him do a throaty chuckle. It sent shivers down my spine. 

"I came to ask about how my brother is doing. Midnight said you would be the best person to ask since you are 1-a's counselor." He said taking another step into my office. 

"Thank you,midnight." I whispered enthusiastically. 

He stifled a laugh. "Uh sorry that's just kind of came out, so anyways about your brother. What things are you wondering about?" I quickly tried to change the subject before word vomit happened. 

"Do you mind if we sit?" He asked gesturing towards the chairs. 

I nodded and we both sat down. "My brother had been acting weird around me lately and I was wondering if it was maybe something I did or said to him." He continued. 

"I can tell you that's not why." I giggled out. " he's just worried about you actually. Just some regularly brotherly love." 

Tensei's face lightened up. " Really? I thought I had done something wrong for him to avoid me. Well that's a relief." 

I watched as he sunk into the chair in relief. For some reason though it made me stiffen up more seeing him so relaxed around me. 

"Well that's really all I wanted to know so thank you for that. I'm also glad they have a counselor for the kids. Keep up the good work." He said before heading out of my office. 

I heaved out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "The Tensei was just in my office." I exasperated. 

I tried to keep my freak out session on the inside as I got ready to head out for the day. Even though my day started out bad it just instantly got better. I felt like I could skip all the way home until I was just about to leave, I saw a dark figure blocking my way out of the building. 

"Are you kidding me!" I groaned out "what is it now Aizawa?" 

He gave me the same blank stare he gives everyone with only a slight variation in his eyebrows being raised. "I have a student that would like to speak with you."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow? I'm just about to go home and I'm in a good mood." I complained. 

He shifted his eyes to a lone student standing behind a pillar. I huffed out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"Fine. But just to let you know sometimes I wanna cry when I see you because you always ruin my good moods." I hissed out. 

I walked over to the shorter figure and realized who it was. "Mina?" I questioned. 

She shyly stepped into the hallway more. "Um miss. Counselor I know it's time for you to go home for the day but I just had a few questions and your the only one who can answer them." 

I nodded and led her to an empty classroom nearby. "Okay shoot." I said feeling more in work mode. 

She sucked in a deep dreary and let it go. "So I think I like this guy but I don't know what to do. Do I let him know or do I just keep pretending we're only friends? I'm afraid he'll flat out reject me or say he's never though of me that way. I also figured that since your our counselor and also a woman you might have an idea." 

I stood there wide eyed. "Oh um, okay Mina, I sure can help with this." 

She stood silently waiting for my answer. I drew my lips into a tight line trying to think of something good to say. 

" For asking him I would say it more about if your can face not being friends if he says no. I'm not saying he will but do you think if he rejected you can you still go on like nothing happened?" I expressed with a lighter voice. 

I could see her eyes gloss over as she processed what I said. 

"It's really what your comfortable doing honestly." I threw in hoping it doesn't sound to round about. 

He nodded her head. " I understand what you mean Miss. Counselor. It's about whether I value our friendship more then my feelings." 

I nodded. "Your young Mina, sometimes you have to pick and choose who you want to know you have feelings for. It's about weighing options. But I also feel like you will find someone you really love one day but enjoy being young and get to your goals." 

I could see the shadow that covered her face brighten a little. "Your right I want to be a pro hero so I should work towards that dream and everything will fall into place. Thank you." 

She smiled so large her eyes closed and skipped out of the classroom and towards the dorms. I let out a heavy sigh as I finally made it past the threshold and finally on my way home.


	3. 3

I made my steady and slow walk home. I finally made it to the bustling sidewalks of the city as people made their ways to their destinations. I tried to avoid people and keep my lips shut tight just in case I slip up and let people know what's on my mind. I walk past a liquor store and gaze In The window.

"Maybe I should stock up again?" I thought out loud. 

Remembering I was in heels made me just want to go home. I started off down the street again then someone bumped hard into my side. 

"Aw shit!" I yelped as I stumbled back a bit. "That was rude and you didn't even say sorry or excuse you. People have no manners these days." 

I went to take a step forward and notice my foot wobble a little. I looked down to see something wrong with my heel. I placed a hand on the building and I lifted my foot to slip off my heel. 

"You've got to be kidding me?" I groaned out. 

My heel had broken and was just dangling by some fabric. Standing a little lopsided with one heel on I tried to temporarily put it together so I could make it home at least. I stopped in my tracks as I had the overwhelming sensation I was being watched. It made all the hair on my arms stand on end. I held my shoe to my chest as I let out a breath through my lips. 

"Okay not the first time I've been followed I'll just hurry home and lock my door." I whispered to myself as a thought. 

Slowly I took off my other heel and held it in my hands and started my quick pace home. I tried hard to not look behind me as I kept feeling that someone was still watching. I made it to my last turn just now remembering I had to go down an alley to get to my door. I internally started freaking out wondering if I should go slowly or run a this point. 

"Fuck it!" I eventually said and took off running. 

I had a shiver go up my spine as I heard the heavy foot falls behind me. As a last minute resort I turned slightly as I was running and threw my heels In The same direction as the fort steps. 

"Great, take a job they said, you'll help out they said, no one ever said anything about attempted kidnapping all they god damn time!" I yelled between my gasps for air. 

The foot falls were closer and I knew I couldn't outrun whoever it was so I tried to stop on my feet only to have my knee give out on me making me tumble to the ground. 

"Shit!" I yelped. 

I squeezed my eyes shut anticipating being scooped up and carted away like trash only to realize the foot steps were gone. I opened my eyes and stared down a empty alleyway. 

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. 

I spun my head around only to see Tensei there with a very worried look on his face. I heaved out a sigh and I tried to pick myself up off the ground. I didn't realize my legs turned to jello once I realized I was safe though. 

"Here let me help you." He said coming over and placing his hands under my arms and helping me stand on my own. 

"Thanks." I squeaked out. 

He chuckled. "No problem, I saw you running so I decided to make sure you were safe." 

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I was being followed but I guess when the noticed you they vanished." I said causally. 

His eyes got wide. "You say that like it happens often." 

I shrugged my shoulders. "It kind of does but I'm use to it now."

He shook his head in disapproval. “No, that should never be something you are use to. I’m gonna walk you home.” 

I start to panic a little. “Oh no that’s fine I can make the rest of the way I’m sure you scared whoever it was off.” 

Without a second thought he scooped me up into his arms in a princess style carry and started walking down the alley. Finally after a few feet he came to a stop. 

“Which apartment?” He said looking around. 

I pointed to a door about three down. He walked over to that point and set me down feet first. He seem extremely silent the whole way which started to make me nervous. 

“Thank you.” I blurted out trying to stop the silence. 

He looked at me and smiled. “If you ever run into this again try calling for someone I’m sure the patrol will find you and also can I borrow your phone?” 

I fumbled looking for my phone in my bag and pulled it out quickly almost dropping it. I quickly recovered and handed it to him. 

“This is my number in case you ever need me to walk you home.” He says while putting his number in my phone. 

I could feel the excitement bubbling inside me. I didn’t dare open my mouth for fear I would say everything I was feeling and thinking right now so I just nodded my head. I clutched my phone to my chest as I opened my door and waved to Tensei quickly before shutting my door. 

“ Holy Shit! That did not just happen!” I screamed. “I’m not dreaming right?” 

I quickly pinched my arm and cursed at the pain. I felt like I was walking on cloud nine and I didn’t want to come down. I sent a quick message to midnight and also one to Hina. Letting them have a quick run down of what happened and that we would talk tomorrow about the events that just happened. I dropped my bag and headed towards the bathroom to shower before I passed out for the night. I was hopeful to have good dreams tonight.


End file.
